Guo Jia
Guo Jia is an adviser who is serve the warlord Cao Cao and a hero in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Biography Guo Jia born in Yangdi County. At first, a position was sought under the orders of Yuan Shao, the most powerful warlord at that time in northern China. However, he judged Yuan as an indecisive man who did not know how to make full use of talented people. Thinking that Yuan had little hope of getting big things left at his service. Guo Jia was recommending Cao Cao to Xun Yu. After a discussion about the state of China at that time, they both liked it. At that time Cao Cao made Guo Jia his military advisor. During the campaign against Lu Bu, the strength of Cao Cao won three consecutive battles, forcing his enemy to retreat and quartering within the ciutt of Xiapi. By that time the troops of Cao were exhausted to fight, and this one had the intention to retire. However, Guo Jia has persuaded Cao Cao to move on and give Lu Bu time to recover. Cao Cao followed the advice and at halftime prevailed against his opponent. Cao Cao was facing the forces of Yuan Shao at the Battle of Guandu, and left leaving his home city (Xuchang) barely guarded. Seeing this opportunity, Sun Ce, a gentleman of the southern war, planned to go north and attack Xuchang. Everyone was desperate in front of the news, but Guo Jia predicted that Sun, being proud and impulsive, would be murdered by his own people before reaching Xuchang. True to his prediction, Sun was killed before he could cross the Yangtze River. Guo Jia then won a great victory against Yuan, solidifying his position as the most important gentleman of the Northern War. After losing the Battle of Guandu, Yuan Shao soon died. His legacy was the subject of a dispute between two of his sons, Yuan Tan and Yuan Shang. Many urged Cao Cao to take the opportunity to end the heirs. However, Guo Jia advised Cao Cao to shift his attention to the south in order to attack Liu Biao in the Jing Province, and let the brothers destroy themselves by battling among them. Cao Cao accepted the advice of Guo Jia and prepared a campaign against Liu Biao. The Yuan brothers actually exhausted themselves, resulting in an overwhelmed Tan Yuan in search of Cao Cao's help. Cao Cao moved his force back to the north and easily defeated Yuan Shang, who fled to Tadun, the leader of the Wuhuan tribes. Cao Cao then conquered Yuan Tan to Nanpi and took control of the Ji Province. By that time, Cao Cao had the intention of initiating an expedition to the north to eradicate Yuan Shang and wuhuan tribes, but many feared the possibility of Liu Biao attacking from the south. Guo Jia encouraged Cao to quickly embark on the expedition to prevent a resurgence of the power of Yuan Shang. According to the advice of Guo Jia, the army traveled lightly, leaving behind most of the supplies. The resulting rapid attack caught off guard at the Wuhuan at the Battle of the White Wolf Mountain. Tadun was killed and Yuan was exiled in what is now Heilongjiang and Jilin. Later on, Guo Jia died of illness, he was given the posthumous name of "Marquis Zhen". A year later, after Cao Cao was defeated at the Battle of Chibi, he complained: "If Fengxiao (a stylized name of Guo Jia) was alive, I would not be in this state." Gallery Guo_Jia_Illustration.png|Guo Jia in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Guo_Jia_(ROTK11).png|Guo Jia in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Guojia-rotk12.jpg|Guo Jia in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Guo_Jia_(SSDO).png|Guo Jia in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. Guojia-dw7art.jpg|Guo Jia in Dynasty Warriors 7. Guojia-dw8art.jpg|Guo Jia in Dynasty Warriors 8. Guo Jia - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Guo Jia's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Guo_Jia_(DW9).png|Guo Jia in Dynasty Warriors 9. A16u1i2549701327542.jpg|Guo Jia in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). 4658632-201811270716066655.jpg|Guo Jia in The Advisor Alliance. 20180503101137_f8f0c850f138ba51c8a1c1b70444e6be_1.jpeg|Guo Jia in The Secret Dragon in the Abyss. Guo_Jia_Stage_Production_(DW9).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Kanto no Tatakai theater production photo. Videos Dynasty Warriors 9 Guo Jia Ending|Guo Jia's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Trivia *He is one of the playable characters in the Dynasty Warriors series. Navigation Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Military Category:Lethal Category:Sophisticated Category:Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Loyal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parents Category:Protectors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Extravagant Category:Strong-Willed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Scapegoat Category:Political Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Lawful Good Category:Law Enforcers Category:Honest Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Historical Heroes Category:Officials Category:Martial Artists Category:Classic Heroes Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Heroes Category:Poor Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Fighter Category:Harmonizers Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heartbroken Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Defectors Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Chaste Category:Self Hating Category:Strategists Category:Successful Category:Posthumous Category:Wise Category:Wrathful Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Victims Category:Remorseful Category:Egalitarian Category:Wealthy